Charm Farm News
This page will give you the latest news from the Charm Farm Developers and Community Manager. Any upcoming changes to the game, quest updates or scheduled maintenance details will be posted here when they come available to us. ---- ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ Update Posted: 6/7/2018 • 4:15AM EDT New Polish Group! *Mamy nową Polską Grupę na Facebook'u. Gracze z różnych platform, Facebook, Plinga, Agames są mile widziani. Grupa będzie aktualizowana informacjami od programistów Charm Farm a także będzie dobrym miejscem by znaleźć nowych sąsiadów i aby porozmawiać i wymienić się wiadomościami o Charm Farm! *Kliknij tutaj by dołączyć » » Charm Farm po Polsku! ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ Update Posted: 6/7/2018 • 4:15AM EDT Tips= Friends of the Magic Forest, Summer has come, the Sun is shining brightly and Sunflowers are growing. Our Shmoos have found a strange and mysterious structure in the Forest and soon a new adventure will begin! 1. Our Adventure: "Lumen's Story" will begin Friday, June 8th at 5 am EDT / 11 am CEST 2. All players level 18+ can participate 3. There are 2 Quest lines. "Lumen's Story" 1-15 and Rune Magic 1-5 4. The first task in the main quest line: Lumen's Story 1/15, must be completed by June 14th • 5pm EDT / 11pm CEST (Reset) 5. All other tasks will each start with a new 28 day timer 6. In the Quest: Lumen's Story 1/15 you will need to purchase and place "Lumen's Dwelling on your land. This building will be home to a new creature! 7. Lumen's Dwelling can be upgraded to Level 7 using the "Moon Amulet", "Sun Shard" and "Sun Amulet" 8. Find "Sunflowers" while clearing any ground spawn on your own land 9. After Quest: Lumen's Story 7/15, you can also find Sunflowers when collecting from your Mana Sources. 10. The Sunflower crop has a 7.5 minute grow timer and gives a "Picked Sunflower" upon harvest. 11. Collecting your Lumen's Dwelling gives (1) Mirror 12. You can craft "Shaman's Owl" in the Wonder Workshop. You will need (6) Picked Sunflowers, (1) Mirror & (50) Mana 13. Shaman's Owl eats (1) Frog & (60) Mana at home and 1 Frog when feeding neighbors 14. Sell your adult Shaman's Owl to receive (1) Moon Amulet 15. Chop down any Trees on your land for a random chance to find a "Sun Rune" 16. You will also receive Sun Runes as a reward for completing tasks from the "Rune Magic" quest line 17. Upgrade your Lumen's Dwelling to receive the Rune Magic quests, beginning with upgrade level 2. 18. Rune Magic 1/5 and 2/5 has a 2 day timer, each of the following tasks gives 3 days to complete, so make sure you watch your timers closely! 19. A new, wonderful animal "Sun Spirit" can be crafted in the Wonder Workshop from (3) Sun Runes, (1) Mirror and (3) Grapevines 20. Sun Spirit eats (2) Grapevines and (40) Mana at home and (2) Grapevines at neighbors. Sell an adult Sun Spirit to receive (1) Sun Shard 21. "Sun Amulet" can be crafted in the Wonder Workshop with (4) Picked Sunflower, (1) Sun Shard and (3) Hammers 22. Successfully completing Quest: Lumen's Story 14/15 will reward you with a special animal: "Lumen" • Sell Lumen to receive another in return. 23. You will also receive a special "Growth Transformation Scroll" as reward for completion of Lumen's Story 14/15 that you can use to enchant your Level 7 Lumen's Dwelling and transform it into a special pen for Lumen 24. Please note: Lumen prefers his special home and will not sit in any other pen. 25. As always, once the quest goes live, we will have more tips and quest details here: Lumen's Story Share the news with your friends and get ready to start a new adventure together! |-|Deutsche Tipps= Sunnys Geschichte Tipps Freunde des Zauberwaldes! Der Sommer ist da, die Sonne scheint hell und Sonnenblumen wachsen. Unsere Schmus haben eine seltsame und geheimnisvolle Struktur im Wald gefunden und bald wird ein neues Abenteuer beginnen! 1. Unser Abenteuer 'Sunnys Geschichte' beginnt am Freitag, den 8. Juni um 11 Uhr. 2. Alle Spieler ab Level 18 können daran teilnehmen. 3. Es gibt zwei Questlinien – 'Sunnys Geschichte' 1-15 und 'Runenmagie' 1-5. 4. Die erste Aufgabe in der Hauptquestlinie 'Sunnys Geschichte' 1/15, muss bis zum 14. Juni • 23 Uhr abgeschlossen sein. 5. Alle anderen Aufgabe beginnen jeweils mit einem 28 Tage Timer. 6. In der Quest 'Sunnys Geschichte' 1/15 müsst ihr 'Sunnys Behausung' im Laden kaufen und auf eurem Land platzieren. Diese Gebäude wird die Heimat einer neuen Kreatur sein. 7. 'Sunnys Behausung' kann mit 'Mondamulett', 'Sonnenscherbe' und 'Sonnenamulett' bis auf Level 7 erweitert werden. 8. 'Sonnenblumen' können beim Aufräumen auf eurem Land gefunden werden. 9. Nach 'Sunnys Geschichte' 7/15, könnt ihr Sonnenblumen auch bei euren Manaquellen finden. 10. Die Sonnenblumen wachsen in 7,5 Minuten und geben beim Ernten einen 'Sonnenblumenkorb'. 11. Beim Erträge sammeln von 'Sunnys Behausung' bekommt ihr (1) 'Spiegel'. 12. Ihr könnt 'Schamaneneule' in der Wunderwerkstatt herstellen. Ihr benötigt dazu (6) Sonnenblumenkorb, (1) Spiegel und (50) Mana. 13. Die Schamaneneule isst (1) Frosch und (60) Mana zu Hause und (1) Frosch beim Nachbarn. 14. Beim Verkauf einer ausgewachsenen Schamaneneule erhaltet ihr (1) Mondamulett. 15. 'Sonnenrunen' erhaltet ihr zufällig beim Entfernen von Bäumen auf eurem Land. 16. Sonnenrunen erhaltet ihr auch als Belohnung für den Abschluss von Aufgaben der Questlinie 'Runenmagie'. 17. Verbessert eure 'Sunnys Behausung', um die Questlinie 'Runenmagie' zu erhalten – beginnend mit Level 2. 18. Für 'Runenmagie' 1/5 und 2/5 habt ihr 2 Tage Zeit. Für die folgenden Aufgaben habt ihr 3 Tage Zeit, um sie abzuschließen – achtet also bitte auf die Zeitangabe! 19. Ein neues, wundervolles Tier 'Sonnengeist' kann in der Wunderwerkstatt mit (3) Sonnenrunen, (1) Spiegel und (3) Zweigen hergestellt werden. 20. Der Sonnengeist isst (2) Zweige und (40) Mana zu Hause und (2) Zweige beim Nachbarn. Beim Verkauf eines ausgewachsenen Sonnengeist erhaltet ihr (1) 'Sonnenscherbe'. 21. 'Sonnenamulett' kann in der Wunderwerkstatt mit (4) Sonnenblumenkorb, (1) Sonnenscherbe und (3) Hammer hergestellt werden. 22. Als Belohnung für Sunnys Geschichte 14/15 erhaltet ihr ein besonders Tier : Sunny • verkauft Sunny um einen neuen zu erhalten. 23. Außerdem erhaltet ihr als Belohnung für Sunnys Geschichte 14/15 einen speziellen Zauber 'Wachstumsverwandlung' mit dem ihr eure Sunnys Behausung Level 7 verzaubern könnt und die Behausung in ein spezielles Gehege verwandelt. 24. Bitte beachtet: Sunny bevorzugt sein besonderes Zuhause und passt nicht in ein anderes Gehege. 25. Wie immer, sobald die Quest gestartet ist, findet ihr hier weitere Tipps und Details zur Quest: Lumen's Story Teilt diese Nachricht mit euren Freunden und macht euch bereit, gemeinsam ein neues Abenteuer zu beginnen! |-|Astuces en français= Astuces pour l’Histoire de Lumen Amis de la Forêt enchantée! L’été est là, le soleil brille et les tournesols poussent. Nos Shmoos ont trouvé une structure mystérieuse et étrange dans les bois et bientôt une nouvelle aventure commencera. 1 L’Aventure de Lumen débutera vendredi à 5 pm EDT/11am CEST. 2 Tout joueur de niveau 18 et plus pourra y participer. 3 Il y aura deux quêtes principales soit l’Histoire de Lumen 1/15 et Rune magique 1/5. 4 La première tache de l’Histoire de Lumen 1/5 doit être complétée le 14 juin avant 5 pm EDT/ 11pm CEST (mise à jour). 5 Toutes les autres taches s’échelonneront sur 28 jours avec minuterie. 6 Pour la quête de l’Histoire de Lumen 1/5, vous devrez acheter et placer sur votre ferme la Demeure de Lumen. Cet édifice abrite une nouvelle créature! 7 On peut améliorer la Demeure de Lumen jusqu’au niveau 7 en utilisant 1 amulette lunaire, une amulette solaire et 1 éclat solaire. 8 Trouvez des tournesols en nettoyant votre propre foret. 9 Quand vous aurez complété la quête la Demeure de Lumen 7/15, vous obtiendrez aussi des tournesols en récoltant vos manas. 10 Vos tournesols seront prêts en 7,5 minutes et vous obtiendrez 1 panier de tournesols en les récoltant. 11 Collecter la Demeure de Lumen vous donne 1 miroir. 12 La chouette du chaman se fabrique à l’Atelier des merveilles en utilisant 6 paniers de tournesols, 1 miroir et 50 manas. 13 On nourrit la chouette du chaman avec 1 grenouille et 60 manas chez vous mais seulement 1 grenouille chez les voisins. 14 En vendant 1 chouette du chaman adulte, vous obtiendrez 1 amulette lunaire. 15 Vous trouverez peut-être 1 rune magique en coupant au hasard des arbres de votre foret. 16 Vous recevrez aussi des runes solaires en complétant les taches de la quête Rune magique. 17 Pour accéder à la quête Rune magique, il vous faudra améliorer la Demeure de Lumen au niveau 2. 18 Rune magique 1/5 et 2/5 dureront 2 jours (minuterie). Chacune des taches subséquentes devront être complétées en 3 jours. Soyez attentifs à la minuterie (horloge). 19 On peut fabriquer un animal nouveau et merveilleux à l’Atelier des merveilles, Esprit solaire. Il faut 3 runes solaires, 1 miroir et 3 vignes. 20 Esprit solaire mange 2 vignes et 40 manas à votre ferme et 2 vignes chez vos voisins. En vendent 1 Esprit solaire, vous obtiendrez 1 Éclat solaire. 21 On fabrique l’amulette solaire à l’Atelier des merveilles avec 4 paniers de tournesols, 1 éclat solaire et 3 marteaux. 22 Quand vous compléterez la Quête de l’Histoire de Lumen, votre récompense sera un animal spécial, Lumen. Vendez-le pour en recevoir un autre. 23 En complétant la quête de l’histoire de Lumen 14 /15, on vous remettra un Manuscrit de transformation de croissance. Utilisez-le pour enchanter la Demeure de Lumen –niveau 7 et la transformer en un enclos spécial pour Lumen. 24 Veuillez noter que Lumen préfère son propre enclos spécial et n’en habitera aucun autre. 25 Comme d’habitude, nous vous communiquerons des astuces et des détails des que la quête débutera: Lumen's Story Partagez avec vos amis et préparez-vous a une nouvelle aventure! |-|Dicas em Português= Amigos da Floresta Mágica, o Verão chegou, o Sol está brilhando radiante e os Girassóis estão crescendo. Nossos Shmoos encontraram uma estrutura estranha e misteriosa na Floresta e em breve uma nova aventura irá começar! 1. Nossa aventura "O Conto do Lúmen" terá início dia 8 de Junho às 6:00 de Brasília (10:00 de Lisboa). 2. Todos jogadores a partir do nível 18 podem participar. 3. Há duas linhas de missões. "O Conto do Lúmen" 1-15 e Magia das Runas 1-5. 4. A primeira missão da linha principal "O Conto do Lúmen" deverá ser completada até a virada do dia 14 de Junho, às 18:00 de Brasília (22:00 de Lisboa) 5. As missões seguintes desta linha terão um prazo de 28 dias cada uma. 6. Na missão O Conto de Lúmen 1/15 vocês vão precisar comprar e posicionar a "Casa do Lúmen" em suas terras. Esta construção será a casa de uma nova criatura! 7. A Casa do Lúmen pode ser aprimorada até o nível 7 fazendo uso de "Amuleto da Lua", "Fragmento do Sol" e "Amuleto do Sol". 8. Encontrem "Girassóis" ao limparem suas terras. 9. Após a missão Conto do Lúmen 7/15 vocês também encontrarão girassóis ao coletar de suas Fontes de Mana. 10. A plantação de girassol leva 7,5 minutos para amadurecer e rende "Cesta de Girassóis" na colheita. 11. A produção da Casa do Lúmen rende 1 Espelho. 12. Vocês podem criar "Coruja do Xamã" na Oficina Maravilhosa. Vão precisar de 6 Cestas de Girassóis, 1 Espelho e 50 Manas. 13. Coruja do Xamã come 1 Rã e 60 Manas em casa, e as dos vizinhos comem 1 Rã. 14. Vendam suas Corujas do Xamã adultas para receberem 1 Amuleto da Lua. 15. Cortem árvores nas suas terras para uma chance aleatória de encontrarem uma "Runa do Sol". 16. Vocês também poderão receber Runas do Sol como recompensa das missões "Magia das Runas". 17. Aprimorem a Casa do Lúmen para receberem as missões de Magia das Runas, a partir do nível 2. 18. Magia das Runas 1 e 2 têm um prazo de 2 dias, e cada uma das outras têm 3 dias para serem completadas. Fiquem atentos! 19. Um novo animal maravilhoso, "Espírito do Sol", pode ser criado na Oficina Maravilhosa com 3 Runas do Sol, 1 Espelho e 3 Videiras. 20. Espíritos do Sol comem 2 Videiras e 40 Manas em casa, e apenas as 2 Videiras nos vizinhos. Venda um Espírito do Sol adulto para receber um Fragmento do Sol. 21. "Amuleto do Sol" pode ser produzido na Oficina Maravilhosa com 4 Cestas de Girassóis, 1 Fragmento do Sol e 3 Martelos. 22. A recompensa por completar O Conto do Lúmen 14/15 é um animal especial, "Lúmen". A sua venda lhes dará um novo de volta. 23. Vocês também receberão um encantamento especial de "Transformação do Crescimento" como recompensa por completarem O Conto do Lúmen 14/15 que vocês podem utilizar para encantar a Casa do Lúmen nível 7 e transformá-la em um viveiro especial para o Lúmen. 24. Atenção, o Lúmen prefere seu viveiro especial e não ficará em nenhum outro criatório. 25. Como sempre, quando a missão começar nós teremos mais dicas e detalhes aqui: Lumen's Story Compartilhem a novidade com os amigos e se preparem para começar uma nova aventura! |-|Consejos en Español= Amigos del Bosque Mágico, llegó el verano, el Sol brilla intensamente y los Girasoles están creciendo. ¡Nuestros Chimúes han encontrado una estructura extraña y misteriosa en el Bosque y pronto comenzará una nueva aventura! 1. Nuestra Aventura: "La historia de Lumen" comenzará el viernes 8 de junio a las 5 a. M. EDT / 11 a. M. CEST 2. Todos los jugadores de nivel 18+ pueden participar 3. Hay 2 líneas de Misiones. "La historia de Lumen" 1-15 y Magia Rúnica 1-5 4. La primera tarea en la línea de misión principal: Historia de Lumen 1/15, debe completarse antes del 14 de junio • 5 p.m. EDT / 11 p.m. CEST (Reinicio) 5. Todas las demás tareas comenzarán con un nuevo temporizador de 28 días 6. En la Misión: La historia de Lumen 1/15 necesitarás comprar y colocar la "Casa de Lumen" en tu terreno. ¡Este edificio será el hogar de una nueva criatura! 7. La Casa de Lumen se puede actualizar al Nivel 7 usando el "Amuleto de la luna", "Pedazo de sol" y "Amuleto de sol" 8. Encuentra "Girasoles" mientras limpias cualquier crecimiento terrestre en tu propia tierra 9. Después de la Misión: La historia de Lumen 7/15, también puedes encontrar Girasoles cuando recoges tus Fuentes de Maná. 10. La cosecha de Girasol tiene un tiempo de crecimiento de 7,5 minutos y da un "Capítulo de Girasol" al cosecharse. 11. Recolectar tu Casa de Lumen da (1) Espejo 12. Puedes crear "Búho del Chamán" en el Taller Magico. Necesitarás (6) Capítulos de Girasol, (1) Espejo y (50) Maná 13. El Búho del Chamán come (1) Rana y (60) Maná en casa y 1 Rana al alimentar en casa de los vecinos 14. Vende tu Búho de Chamán adulto para recibir (1) Amuleto de la Luna 15. Corta cualquier Árbol en tu tierra para tener una oportunidad aleatoria de encontrar una "Runa de sol" 16. También recibirás una Runa de sol como recompensa por completar tareas de la línea de misiones "Magia Rúnica". 17. Actualiza tu Casa de Lumen para recibir las misiones de Magia Rúnica, comenzando con el nivel de actualización 2. 18. Magia Rúnica 1/5 y 2/5 tiene un temporizador de 2 días, cada una de las siguientes tareas da 3 días para completarse, ¡así que asegúrate de mirar tus temporizadores de cerca! 19. Un nuevo y maravilloso animal "Espíritus del sol" puede ser elaborado en el Taller Mágico de (3) Runas de sol, (1) Espejo y (3) Cepas 20. El Espíritu del sol come (2) Cepas y (40) Mana en tu casa y (2) Cepas en la de tus vecinos. Vende un Espíritu del sol adulto para recibir (1) Pedazo de sol 21. El "Amuleto de sol" puede ser elaborado en el Taller Mágico con (4) Capítulos de Girasol, (1) Pedazo de sol y (3) Martillos 22. Completar con éxito la Misión: La historia de Lumen 14/15 te recompensará con un animal especial: "Lumen". • Vende un Lumen para recibir otro a cambio. 23. También recibirás un "Hechizo de Transformación de Crecimiento" especial como recompensa por completar la Historia de Lumen 14/15 que puedes usar para encantar tu Casa de Lumen de Nivel 7 y transformarla en un Redil especial para Lumen. 24. Ten en cuenta: Lumen prefiere su hogar especial y no se sentará en ningún otro corral. 25. Como siempre, una vez que la misión se publique, tendremos más consejos y detalles de la misión aquí: Lumen's Story ¡Comparte las noticias con tus amigos y prepárate para comenzar una nueva aventura juntos! |-|Nederlandse Tips= Vrienden van het Magische Woud. De zomer is aangebroken, de zon schijnt fel en de zonnebloemen groeien. Shmoo`s vonden vreemde en mysterieuze rune`s in het bos, Dit betekent dat er binnenkort een nieuw avontuur in Charm Farm begint! Het avontuur "Lumen`s Verhaal" begint op 8 juni om 11.00 uur `s ochtends. 2. Alle spelers vanaf level 18 kunnen meedoen aan dit avontuur. 3. Er zijn 2 verhaal lijnen. Lumen`s Verhaal 15-opdrachten en Rune Magie 5- opdrachten. 4. De eerste taak uit "Lumen`s Verhaal" moet vóór 14 juni 23:00 zijn voltooid. 5. Iedere andere taak heeft een nieuwe eigen 28-daagse klok. 6. In de Opdracht: Lumen's Verhaal 1/15 moet je een Lumen's Woning kopen en op je land plaatsen. In dit gebouw zal een nieuw wezen wonen! 7. Lumen's Woning kan worden opgebouwd naar Level 7 met behulp van de "Maan amulet", "Zonnescherf" en "Zon amulet" 8. Vind "Zonnebloemen"terwijl je je land opruimt. 9. Na Opdracht: Lumen's Verhaal 7/15, kun je ook Zonnebloemen vinden bij het verzamelen van je Manna Bronnen. 10. De Zonnebloem heeft een groeitijd van 7,5 minuten en geeft een "Zonnebloemmand" bij de oogst. 11. Verzamel inkomsten van de woning van "Lumen"en je ontvangt 1 Spiegel. 12. Je kunt een "Sjamaan Uil" maken in de Wonderwerkplaats. Je hebt nodig 6 Zonnebloemmand, 1 Spiegel & 50 Manna. 13. Sjamaan Uil eet 1 Kikker & 60 Manna thuis en 1 Kikker bij je buren. 14. Verkoop je volwassen Sjamanen Uil om 1 Maan amulet te ontvangen. 15. Hak bomen op je land voor een willekeurige kans om een "Zonne Rune" te vinden. 16. Je ontvangt ook "Zonne Runes" als beloning voor het voltooien van taken van de "Rune Magie" -opdrachten-lijn. 17. Bouw Lumen's woning op om de Rune Magie-opdrachten te ontvangen. Startend met Lv 2 van Lumen`s woning. 18. Rune Magie 1 en 2 hebben een 2-daagse klok, taken 3,4 & 5 hebben een 3 daagse klok om te voltooien, dus zorg ervoor dat je je KLOK goed in de gaten houdt! 19. Een nieuw, prachtig dier " Zonnegeest" kan worden gemaakt in de Wonder Werkplaats van 3 Zonne Runes, 1 Spiegel en 3 Wijnrank. 20. Een Zonnegeest eet 2 Wijnrank en 40 Manna thuis en 2 Wijnranken bij de buren. Verkoop een volwassen Zonnegeest om 1 Zonnescherf te ontvangen. 21. "Zon Amulet" kan worden gemaakt in de Wonder Werkplaats met 4 Zonnebloemmanden, 1 Zonnescherf en 3 Hamers. 22. Succesvol voltooien van Opdracht: Lumen's Verhaal 14/15 zal je belonen met een speciaal dier: "Lumen" • Verkoop Lumen om er één terug te krijgen. 23. Je ontvangt ook een speciale "Groei Transformatie Spreuk" als beloning voor het voltooien van Lumen's Verhaal 14/15. Deze kun je gebruiken om je Level 7 Lumen's Woning te betoveren en het om te zetten in een speciale omheining voor Lumen. 24. Let op: Lumen geeft de voorkeur aan zijn speciale huis en zal niet in een andere omheining zitten. 25. Zoals altijd zullen we, zodra de opdracht van start gaat, meer tips en opdracht-details hebben op: Lumen's Story Deel het nieuws met je vrienden en bereid je voor op een nieuw avontuur samen! |-|Polskie wskazówki= WSKAZÓWKI DO PRZYGODY „ OPOWIEŚĆ LUMENA” Przyjaciele z Magicznego Lasu, nadeszło lato, słońce świeci jasno i rosną słoneczniki. Nasze Szmu znalazły dziwną strukturę w lesie i wkrótce rozpocznie się nowa przygoda! 1. Nasza Przygoda „ Opowieść Lumena” rozpocznie się w piątek o 11.00 2. Wszyscy gracze od poziomu 18 mogą dołączyć 3. Będą dwie główne przygody Opowieść Lumena 1-15 i Runa Magii 1-5 4. Pierwsze zadanie w głównej przygodzie Opowieść Lumena 1/15 musi być ukończone do 14 czerwca do 23.00 5. Reszta zadań będzie się otwierała z 28 dniowym czasem ukończenia 6. W przygodzie Opowieść Lumena 1/15 trzeba kupić i umieścić na swojej ziemi „Siedlisko Lumena”. Ten budynek będzie domem dla nowego stworzenia! 7. Siedlisko Lumena może być rozbudowane do 7 poziomu przy pomocy „Księżycowego Amuletu:, „Kawałka Słońca” i „amuletu Słońca” 8. Szukaj „Słoneczników” podczas sprzątania w lesie 9. Po zadaniu Opowieść Lumena 7/15 Słoneczniki będzie również można znalezc w zródłach many 10. Słonecznik rośnie 7 i pół minuty i daje „koszyczek słonecznika” 11. Zbieranie zysku z Siedliska Lumena daje (1) „lustro” 12. Możesz stworzyć „Szamańską Sowę” w magicznym warsztacie, będą potrzebne: 6 koszyczków słonecznika, 1 lustro i 50 many 13. Szamańska Sowa je 1 żabę i 60 many, gdy karmisz u sąsiadów je 1 żabę 14. Za sprzedaż Szamańskiej Sowy otrzymasz Księżycowy amulet 15. Ścinaj drzewa u siebie a losowo ściętych drzew otrzymasz Słoneczną runę 16. Za ukończenie zadań w „Magicznych runach” też będziesz otrzymywać Runę Słońca 17. Rozbudowuj Siedlisko Lumena by otrzymywać zadania z przygody „magiczne runy”, zaczyna się od rozbudowania do poziomu 2 18. „magiczne runy” 1/5 i 2/5 mają czas na ukończenie 2 dni, reszta 3 dni. Uważaj i i obserwuj czas! 19. Nowe cudowne zwierzę „Duch Słońca” moze być wytworzone w magicznym warsztacie, będą potrzebne: 3 runy słońca, 1 lustro i 5 gałęzi 20. Duch Słońca je : 2 gałęzie i 40 many, gdy karmisz u sąsiadów takze je 2 gałęzie. Za sprzedaż dorosłego Ducha Słońca otrzymasz 1 kawałek słońca 21. „Amulet Słońca” moze być wytworzony w magicznym warsztacie, będą potrzebne: 4 koszyczki słonecznika, 1 kawałek słońca i 5 młotków 22. Za ukończenie Opowieść Lumena 14/15 otrzymasz w nagrodę wyjatkowe zwierzę – Lumena-. Sprzedaj 1 lumena by otrzymać kolejnego 23. Za ukończenie Opowieść Lumena 14/15 otrzymasz w nagrodę takze specjalny Czar przemiany. Gdy rzucisz ten czar na siedlisko lumena poziom 7, zmieni sie ono w wyjątkowe gniazdko dla lumena 24. Lumen woli swoje gniazdko i nie będzie siedział w innych zagrodach 25. Jak zawsze, gdy sie rozpocznie nowa przygoda będzie więcej szczegółów i wskazówek tutaj Lumen's Story Podziel sie tą wiadomością ze znajomymi i przygotuj się na nową przygodę! |-|Русские подсказки= Друзья Волшебного Леса, наступило лето, ярко светит Солнце и растут Подсолнухи. Шму обнаружили в Лесу странные и таинственные развалины, а это значит, что скоро на Сказочной Ферме начнется новое приключение! 1. Приключение “История Лучика” начнется 8 июня в 12.00 Мск. 2. Участие могут принять все игроки, начиная с 18 уровня. 3. Всего вас ждет 15 заданий основной линейки. 4. Первое задание из линейки “История Лучика” необходимо выполнить до 14 июня 23:59 Мск. 5. На выполнение каждого из последующих заданий дается 4 недели. 6. В задании “История Лучика 1/15” Вам будет необходимо приобрести в магазине и установить на полянку “Жилище Лучика” - постройку, в которой будет жить новое существо. 7. Здание “Жилище Лучика” можно улучшить до 7 уровня, используя “Лунный амулет”, “Солнечный осколок” и “Солнечный амулет”. 8. Растение “Подсолнух” можно получить, собирая мусор на вашей поляне. 9. Вам также может попасться это растение во время сбора доходов со своих “Источников маны” после 7го задания. 10. “Подсолнух” растет 7,5 минут и дает “Корзинку Подсолнуха” в качестве урожая. 11. “Жилище Лучика” дает доход в 1 “Зеркальце”. 12. В “Чудесной мастерской” Вы можете создать волшебное животное - “Сову Шамана”. Для этого Вам понадобится 6 “Корзинок Подсолнуха”, 1 “Зеркальце” и 50 “Маны”. 13. “Сова Шамана” питается 1 “Лягушкой” и 60 “Маной” дома, в гостях - только “Лягушкой”. 14. За продажу взрослых “Сов Шамана” Вы получите 1 “Лунный Амулет”. 15. Со всех убранных с полянки деревьев, включая ели, Вам будет с шансом выпадать “Солнечная руна”. 16. Вы также будете получать “Солнечные руны” в награду за выполнение заданий временной линейки “Рунная магия”. 17. Задания линейки “Рунная магия” становятся доступны после улучшения “Жилища Лучика” до 2 уровня. Каждое следующее задание становится доступно с новым улучшением. 18. Всего в этой линейке вас ждет 5 заданий. На выполнение как первого, так и второго задания отводится по 2 суток. Каждое из последующих заданий необходимо завершить за три дня. 19. Еще одно чудесное животное этого приключения - “Солнечный дух”! Вы можете создать "Солнечного Духа" в “Чудесной мастерской” из 3 “Солнечных рун”, 1 “Зеркальца” и 3 “Лоз”. 20. “Солнечный дух” питается 2 “Лозами” и 40 “Маны” дома, и 2 “Лозами” - в гостях. При продаже взрослый “Солнечный дух” подарит вам 1 “Солнечный осколок”. 21. “Солнечный амулет” можно создать в “Чудесной мастерской”, используя 4 “Корзинки подсолнуха”, 1 “Солнечный осколок” и 3 “Молотка”. 22. За успешное завершение задания “История Лучика 14/15” квестов Вы будете награждены особым животным - “Лучиком”. При продаже взрослого “Лучика” Вы получите такое же маленькое существо. 23. В награду за выполнение “История Лучика 14/15” Вы получите “Обращение в рост” - особый свиток магии. Примените его на “Жилище Лучика” 7 уровня, чтобы превратить его в специальный загон для “Лучика”. 24. Обратите внимание, что “Лучика” нельзя посадить в обычные загоны. Поделитесь этой новостью со своими друзьями и готовьтесь вместе отправится в новое приключение на Сказочной Ферме! Update Posted: 5/26/2018 • 9:30AM EDT Game Info= Developers’ blog: Part IV Dear friends! We continue to share with you our plans for Charm Farm development. In this issue we are going to talk in more details about the new unexplored territories. A group of very brave Shmoos went to explore what lies beyond the mist. They’ve discovered that there are four new sectors! Our little Shmoos could only have a little peek, but it seems that you have to refer to the “Good Deed Department” (now we have an official name) to open new lands. I bet some amazing daily tasks are waiting for us, as well as brand new in-game events. Oh, we just can’t wait! While we are all dying of curiosity, let’s think of the most beautiful items in the Magic Forest! Write in the comment section below which plants and buildings you like best based on their appearance. |-|Deutsche = Entwicklerblog: Teil IV Liebe Freunde! Wir teilen weiterhin mit euch unsere Pläne für die Charm Farm Entwicklung. In dieser Ausgabe werden wir ausführlicher über die neuen unerforschten Gebiete sprechen. Eine Gruppe sehr mutiger Schmus erforschte, was hinter dem Nebel liegt. Sie haben entdeckt, dass es vier neue Bereiche gibt! Unser kleiner Schmus hatte nur einen kleinen Einblick, aber anscheinend müsst ihr euch auf die " Behörde der guten Taten'' (jetzt haben wir einen offiziellen Namen) beziehen, um neue Länder zu eröffnen. Ich wette, einige tolle Aufgaben warten auf uns und brandneue In-Game-Events. Oh, wir können einfach nicht warten! Während wir alle vor Neugier sterben, denken wir an die schönsten Gegenstände im Zauberwald! Schreibt unten in den Kommentarbereich, welche Pflanzen und Gebäude euch aufgrund ihres Aussehens am besten gefallen. |-|Français= Blogue des développeurs Partie IV Chers amis! Nous continuons à vous faire part de nos plans pour le développement de La Forêt enchantée. Cette fois-ci, nous vous donnons un avant-gout des territoires inexplorés. Un groupe de Shmoos très courageux est allé explorer les terres par-delà les brumes mystérieuses. Ils ont découvert quatre nouveaux secteurs! Nos braves petits shmoos ont seulement pu jeter un bref coup d’œil mais il semblerait qu’il vous faudra passer par le Département des bonnes actions (maintenant le nom officiel) pour développer ces nouvelles terres. Des tâches quotidiennes formidables et des activités fabuleuses nous attendent. Nous sommes impatients en attendant la suite! Même rongés par la curiosité, réfléchissons aux plus beaux items de La Forêt enchantée. Dans la section Commentaire, inscrivez ce qui pour vous est la plus belle plante et le plus bel édifice en vous basant sur l’esthétique de chacun. |-|Português= Blog dos Desenvolvedores: Parte IV Queridos amigos! Continuamos a compartilhar com vocês os nossos planos para o desenvolvimento de Charm Farm. Nesta edição vamos dar mais detalhes sobre os novos territórios ainda não explorados. Um grupo de corajosos Shmoos saiu para desbravar além do nevoeiro. Eles descobriram que há 4 novos setores! Nossos shmoozinhos puderam dar apenas uma espiada, mas parece que vocês terão que se referir ao "Departamento de Boas Ações" (agora temos um nome oficial) para abrir as novas terras. Aposto que tarefas diárias incríveis estão à nossa espera, assim como novíssimos eventos dentro do jogo. Ah, eu mal posso esperar! Enquanto estamos todos morrendo de curiosidade, vamos pensar nos mais belos ítens na Floresta Mágica! Escrevam nos comentários abaixo quais plantas e construções vocês mais gostam, baseando-se na aparência deles. |-|Español= Blog de los desarrolladores: Parte IV ¡Queridos amigos! Seguimos compartiendo contigo nuestros planes para el desarrollo de Charm Farm. En este número vamos a hablar con más detalles sobre los nuevos territorios inexplorados. Un grupo de Chimúes muy valientes fue a explorar lo que hay más allá de la niebla. ¡Han descubierto que hay cuatro sectores nuevos! Nuestros pequeños Chimúes solo pueden echar un vistazo, pero parece que deben consultar al "Departamento de buenas acciones" (ahora tenemos un nombre oficial) para abrir nuevas tierras. Apuesto a que nos esperan algunas tareas diarias increíbles, así como nuevos eventos dentro del juego. ¡Oh, simplemente no podemos esperar! ¡Mientras todos nos morimos de curiosidad, pensemos en los objetos más bellos del Bosque Mágico! Escribe en la sección de comentarios a continuación qué plantas y edificios te gustan más según su apariencia. |-|Nederlandse = Blog van ontwikkelaars: deel IV Lieve vrienden! We blijven onze plannen voor de ontwikkeling van Charm Farm met jullie delen. In dit nummer gaan we dieper in op de nieuw te ontdekken gebieden. Een groep zeer dappere Shmoos ging op zoek naar wat voorbij de mist ligt. Ze hebben ontdekt dat er vier nieuwe sectoren zijn! Onze kleine Shmoos konden maar een klein kijkje nemen, maar het lijkt erop dat je naar het “Bureau voor Goede Daden" (nu hebben we een officiële naam) word verwezen om nieuwe landen te openen. Ik wed dat er verbazingwekkende dagelijkse taken op ons wachten, evenals gloednieuwe in-game-evenementen. Oh, we kunnen niet wachten! Terwijl we allemaal doodgaan van nieuwsgierigheid, laten we denken aan de mooiste items in het Magische Woud! Schrijf in de commentaarsectie hieronder welke planten en gebouwen je het leukste vindt gebaseerd op basis van hun uiterlijk. |-|Polskie = Blog programistów część IV Drodzy przyjaciele! Nadal dzielimy się z Wami interesującymi planami. Tym razem więcej detali o nowych terytoriach. Grupa odważnych Szmu zbadała co się kryje poza mgłami. Odkryli że są cztery nowe sektory! Szmu tylko zerknęły ale wygląda jakby otworzenie nowych ziem miało coś wspólnego z " Biurem Dobrych Uczynków" ( to już oficjalna nazwa). Założę się że czekają na na niesamowite, dzienne zadania a także nowe wydarzenia w grze. Oh nie możemy się doczekać! Póki zżera nas ciekawość, pomyślcie o najpiękniejszych obiektach w Magicznym Lesie! Napiszcie które rośliny i budynki lubicie najbardziej jeśli chodzi o ich wygląd. |-|Русские = Дневники разработчиков: Часть IV Дорогие друзья! Наша команда Чародеев продолжает делиться с Вами планами по развитию игры. В этом выпуске мы немного подробней расскажем о том, что нас ждет в новых землях. В Волшебном Лесу нашелся отряд смелых Шму, которые отправились в разведку. Им удалось выяснить, что зачарованные берега расположились на четырех новых секторах! Взглянуть на неизведанные территории нашим Шму дали только одним глазком. Им сказали, что чтобы попасть в новые земли, нужно обратиться в “Бюро добрых дел”. Похоже, нас ждут интересные ежедневные задания и невиданные ранее в Волшебном Лесу игровые события. Пока мы ждем новостей о новых землях, расскажите, какие растения и постройки вы считаете самыми красивыми в Волшебном Лесу? ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ Category:Helpful Info